The Hyuuga Father Special
by PeacefulWarrior82
Summary: This takes place in the time of the Hyuuga Sister Special. It goes into the backstory of Hiashi Hyuuga and his perspective of everything. Inspired by Naruto Shippuden episodes 389 and 390. REWRITTEN! so please RE-Read and RE-Review!
1. Hiashi's World

This is yet another attempt to show how Hiashi could still be viewed as a human being. Inspired by Naruto Shippuden episodes 389 and 390 AKA the Hyuuga Sisters special.

**BOLD** is Hiashi narrative.

This is Hiashi's perspective.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Within the walls of the Hyuuga compound, a young man lays his head in the lap of a woman wearing a kimono with eggplant colored hair. He looked up at her adoringly with his Byakugan eyes. She gently stroked his short brown hair.

" *giggle* When are you going to grow out that gorgeous brown hair again?" She teased.

" Hm, you sound like my father. We don't both need long hair."

She merely giggled.

**My wife to be...I loved her more than anything. My parents went through a great deal of trouble for me to find a wife amongst the maidens, but she, she was the one. Many of the would be maidens were happy to marry me out of a necessity of status, to be head mistress of the Hyuuga clan. But her...She had a type of light in her. One I could not describe. She loved Hiashi. Not the head of the Hyuuga clan Hiashi-sama. I think if I had been some commoner she still would have loved an oaf like me. **

The young man reached up and caressed her cheek. " I love the way you laugh." He brought his head up to kiss her.

" Hyuuga Hiashi, don't you get any fresh ideas, we are not married as of yet." She said in a joking huff.

" No...I just want to stay like this." Hiashi said. " I could stay like this forever."

**I really could have stayed like that forever. But I'm glad I didn't.**

(((Flash Forward)))

Hiashi is seen running down a hallway. He approached a nurse. " Where is my wife?"

Hiashi was taken to a room.

" Husband!" Hiashi's wife reached her hand out to him as she sweat profusely while doing breathing exercises.

" I'm here!" Hiashi grabbed his wife's hand.

"You're doing wonderful!" The nurse said. " Now push!"

**Moments later I fell in awe of what I heard. The cries of my newborn child.**

" Congratulations, it's a girl." The nurse said as she presented the swaddled newborn to her parents.

Once her mother held her for a while as the father adored, he finally got his chance to hold her.

**Right then and there, the second she was placed in my arms I knew. I knew she and I were bonded. Looking into her eyes, it was like looking to the Heavens themselves.**

The new baby girl nestled into her father's arms as she yawned. She felt the bond as well. It was as if by some instinct she knew she was safe with this man. Hiashi looked down at her adoringly. He bent down and kissed her on her forehead. " I will always protect you...Hinata."

Months passed, Hiashi's wife watched smiling as he brought their baby girl into the bath tub. She was deeply moved by how well fatherhood suited her husband.

" Are you going to splash daddy? Ok HaHa!" Hiashi said.

Other instances show Hiashi walking back and forth cradling Hinata as he tried to console her in the middle of the night.

" Hiashi-sama.." A maiden said. " Shall I take her for you? You need your rest."

" Arigato, but I can handle it. I'm not tired anyway." Hiashi smiled.

" I guess I should have known better than to try to pry you 2 apart." The maiden said smiling.

" Hai, not us." Hiashi said.

" Oh, I see you're beginning to grow your hair out again." The maiden said.

" Oh, yes the wife thinks it makes me look studly." Hiashi joked.

The maiden laughed.

A few days later, Hiashi was entertaining his little girl. By then Hinata was merely making simple coos and giggles. As he held her, she saw a cat jump on the wall in the courtyard.

Hinata gasped.

Hiashi looked over at the cat. " You like kitties Hinata?"

Hiashi looked around to make sure nobody was nearby. He hovered over his daughter as she looked up at him.

" meow meow meow..." Hiashi began doing a cat impersonation as his face became like that of a cat almost, as he rubbed his hands on the sides of his face like cat paws.

Upon sight of this, baby Hinata erupted in laughter of high pitch squeels.

" Oh you like that huh? You like when daddy does the kitty face?"

Later that night Hiashi prepared for bed. His wife lay in the left side of their bed, Hiashi acting as childish as ever lifted up the blanket and crawled over her to get to the right side..

" Amazing how that never gets old." His wife said with a llittle sarcasm. Hiashi kissed her on the cheek as he slid by.

**Years passed and I grew ever closer with my daughter. I watched as she quickly began taking after her mother. Not only in physical appearance but also in mannerisms.**

Hiashi watched as Hinata attempted to make a flower arrangement like her mother in a vase, Hinata walked up and presented him with the gift.

" Gasp is this for me?" Hiashi asked smiling.

Hinata bashfully nodded yes. Hiashi could not help but adore her.

**Since I was born into this clan, all I had ever known was hatred and betrayal from within these walls. That was our destiny, one would think the only thing the Main family would have to fear within these walls would be the branch families. But that in fact is not true, at least not the way I see it. Brnach members can have their minds attacked instantly and immediately incapacitated. No, the true thing Main family would have to fear is other Main family. Until I met my wife, I thought this was a normal way to live. **

Hiashi sparred with 5 year old Hinata.

" A little more power with your kick." Hiashi said.

" Hai Oto-sama." Hinata said.

" If you don't I'm gonna get you and tickle you!" Hiashi said teasingly. Hinata laughed.

The Hyuuga elder however did not seem amused as he watched.

" Husband!" Hiashi's wife said as she entered the dojo.

" Is it time?" Hiashi asked nervously.

Days later a new bundle of joy was brought to the home of Hyuuga.

" Oto-sama, Hanabi-chan is the new baby." Hinata said.

" Hai, so we must make sure she is taken care of."

Hinata smiled as she hugged her father " Oto-sama,..."

Hiashi smiled. " What sweetheart?"

" I want to be strong just like you one day."

" You will sweety, I promise." Hiashi said assuringly.

**Time went on. I now had 2 wonderful daughters and a loving wife. I was aware that these times may not last forever but I was not prepared for what happened next...**

Hiashi sat along side Hinata with a maiden holding Hanabi in her arms beside them. Beside them was a memorial shrine with his wife's picture within it. Hinata could not help but let a few tears slide. Hiashi however remained in relatively stable composure.

**It seems just like that, she was taken from me...taken from us.**

Hiashi walked his daughter up from the service as the maiden brought Hanabi to bed.

"Good night Hinata." Hiashi said.

" Good night."

Later...

_**Nightfall plays in the background …..**_

Hiashi slowly made his way to his bedroom. He slowly took off his clothes and set himself into his night attire. He came up and pulled up the left side of the bed and lifted the covers. That was when it hit him. In the past Hiashi would climb over his wife to tease her as he made his way to the right side of the bed. That was when the full reality hit Hiashi as he realized, she was gone. She would never be at his bedside again.

Hiashi stood frozen. Tears began welling up in his eyes. He finally realized he was never going to see his wife again. It was then Hiashi began to break down. Tears flowed from his eyes as he brought his hands to his face dropping to the floor. His tears were reaching the point where they could be visible even from his hands.

That was when Hiashi heard a door close. He quickly tried to regain his composure only to see his 6 year old daughter had entered his room. He quickly wiped away his tears.

" Hi-Hinata, I am fine, p-please you should go to bed." Hiashi said trying to be stoic as he possibly could. It was then 6 year old Hinata climbed up onto the bed and approached her father, her eyes gleaming at him. Without a moments notice Hinata came in to hug her father tightly. Hiashi was stunned by this. He then broke down into a gut-wrenching sob as he hugged his daughter ever so tightly, as tears flowed from his eyes.

**That night , a 6 year old girl who had just lost her mother, sought to comfort her fully grown father. One of the greatest feats of strength I had ever seen from her.**

((( Flash Forward)))

Hiashi lays in his bed bringing his left hand to the side where his wife once laid. Today looked like another day he would not get out of bed. but he heard his door slide open.

hinata walked in holding her sister's hand who had barely been a year old.

" Oto-sama…" Hinata said.

Hearing her voice gave Hiashi the strength rise. " Yes Hinata…"

" Do kitty-face for Hanabi-chan." Hinata said.

Hiashi smirked. " Now do you want me to do it for her, or do you really want me to do it for you?" He chided.

" mmmmm, both!" Hinata said. Hanabi tried to climb on to Hiashi's bed. Hinata tried to pick her up to set her on there. But Hiashi did it for her.

Hiashi looked around to make sure no one was around, he then proceeded to do the little bit that Hinata had come to adore. Hanabi laughed hysterically while Hinata brought her hands to her mouth laughing.

**Hinata, You were the only one in the clan who comforted me in those hard times, you kept me going the year following you mother's death.** **When I wanted to cry you made me laugh. When I wanted to give up, you wouldn't let me. To this day I feel ashamed that in the past I hadn't been there for you, the way you had been there for me.**

0000000000000000000000000000

Next Time

Hiashi's Fate.

More to come.


	2. Hiashi's Fate

This is yet another attempt to show how Hiashi could still be viewed as a human being. Inspired by Naruto Shippuden episodes 389 and 390 AKA the Hyuuga Sisters special.

**BOLD** is Hiashi narrative.

This is Hiashi's perspective

00000000000000000000000000000000

(((Dreamscape)))

" Hiashi-sama, let's be serious. The Hyuuga clan isn't what is once was. I personally believe that you have gone soft."

Next scene shows Hiashi's wife in typical Hyuuga sparring attire performing a hard spin-kick. She is then seen walking up to him with a large smile on her face.

(((End Dreamscape)))

Hiashi's eyes snapped open. He slowly rose from his bed. His hair now at a long length.

Later that afternoon...

Hiashi was training with Hinata in the dojo.

" Good, now keep your guard up." Hiashi said as he reached in for a strike. Hinata parried it and threw a palm thrust but quickly retracted it.

" Why did you stop?" Hiashi asked.

" I...I didn't want to hit you." Hinata replied.

" I know but honey we're sparring, it's ok for you to go in with some force." Hiashi said.

" Hai Oto-sama."

**Hinata became more and more like her mother everyday, her last living memory. I found myself at a crossroads. The deepest parts of my heart wanted me to preserve Hinata's innocence and kindness. But I knew now after what happened to her mother where that could very well lead to. **

" Go again Hinata." Hiashi said.

" Hai!" Hinata thrusted in extending her palm but just as it was about to hit Hiashi's side, she toned back the power.

" Hinata..." Hiashi said.

" I'm sorry Oto-sama." Hinata looked down.

" It's ok. we'll work on it. At least we know you're not a violent person."

From the side, the Hyuuga elder watched on. As Hiashi and Hinata passed he gave Hiashi a solemn groan to show disapproval.

Hiashi merely brushed it off as he went off with his daughter to eat lunch. Later Hiashi and Hinata sat under a tree eating rice patties.

" Hinata , you really need to work on following through." Hiashi said.

" I will Oto-sama." Hinata felt a little down. She took a bite of her rice patty.

It was then Hiashi saw the perfect opportunity. He quickly checked to make sure nobody was around. " Hinata..." he said.

Hinata looked to him with her mouth full.

" Meow meow meow meow..." Hiashi doing the kitty face and rubbing his hands along his face.

Rice instantly blew from Hinata's mouth as she burst out laughing. " Oto-sama! you made me spit out my lunch!" Hinata whined.

Hiashi handed her one of his rice patties as he smiled.

**Time passed, I changed . After what happened to my wife I swore to never let my guard down again, it was for the good of my family, for the good of the Byakugan. **

" Why did you hesitate?" Hiashi asked.

"I'm sorry, please let me try again."

" Don't worry about it. That will be all for today." Hiashi said.

As Hinata left, Hiashi looked to the Hyuuga elder.

Later...

"Hiashi-sama, I hate to point fingers but you should have seen this coming. You should have done more to toughen her up." The elder said.

" Sometimes knowing when not to strike is a good quality."

" Hiashi, I don't have to tell you how being merciful can have it's consequences. You do remember what happened to..."

Hiashi's eyes quivered. " Hai."

**Hinata I had to become stricter with you. Kindness gets you killed in the shinobi world. **

(((Flash Forward)))

Hinata and Hanabi were locked in combat.

Hiashi looked on along with the Hyuuga elder and some members of the Main family. He could already tell Hinata was reluctant in the fight, she was mostly working defense and throwing few strikes. Hanabi however looked as though she was angry with her sister for some reason.

Hanabi thrusted forward with a palm strike, Hinata parried it. Hiashi looked on intently. With his Byakugan. As Hanabi fell forward and Hinata was in perfect position to unleash a palm strike. Hiashi watched, Hinata was about to strike then suddenly hesitated.

_" Hinata! No!" _Hiashi thought.

Hanabi quickly regained her footing, she then launched a strike to Hinata which sent her to the ground.

"Stop!"

Hiashi walked up to Hinata as she picked herself up. " Oto-sama..." she began.

" To fall before Hanabi who is 5 years younger than you. Enough! You may go!" Hiashi said.

Hinata's eyes froze as she looked at her father. Hiashi took a deep breath. _" D-Don't break... this is for her own good." _He thought. He did his best not to crumble before her, looking into her eyes as if a piece of her soul had just been taken away did not help.

They exchange glances. Hinata thought back to all the wonderful memories she ever had with her father. Everything they had been through together, now all of a sudden meant nothing.

Hinata's eyes began to well up, she ran past Hanabi away from the compound. Hiashi watched as she ran away. His eyes quivered. _" Hinata, I wanted you to lead. You had a patience and understanding that this clan desperately needed, but I couldn't do that for you and that is my failure. Be strong Hinata, forge your own path."_

Later, Hiashi walked alongside the elder. " Just so we are clear, you saw it just as easily as I did, Hinata could have won that match."

" Really? Do refresh my memory who was on the ground?"

" She held back that strike, if she hadn't, Hanabi would have been the one on the ground."

" That was her choice! She saw a victory and threw it away! You told her to hold nothing back so at the very least, she disobeyed you! Hiashi , we cannot allow her to succeed the clan. From now on we will focus on Hanabi. You must sever all ties with Hinata. Personally, Hinata owes the both of us an apology for having wasted our time."

Hiashi was silent

**Hinata... You chose to be disinherited and ****outcasted rather than hurt your sister. Only to a Hyuuga would that make no sense, family or not, we eat our own in this clan without even blinking an eye. But you chose a different path. Your mother would be very proud of the decision you made.**

Days passed, Ko stood before Hiashi in his study.

" I want tabs kept on Hinata and how she is doing at the academy. You know some of the teachers there don't you?" Hiashi asked.

" Yes Hiashi-sama." Ko said.

" I'm counting on you Ko."

**Time passed. Ko would periodically inform me about how Hinata was doing at the academy. She was doing great with her academics, but her biggest problem there as Ko informed was making friends. Not an uncommon problem for Hyuuga children. I certainly remembered my younger days. With the Hyuuga reputation we were often viewed as arrogant or uptight. One day , Ko came to me with some recent news.**

" She passed?" Hiashi asked.

" Hai Hiashi-sama from what I understand, all but one passed. Hinata-sama is a Genin now. " Ko said.

Hiashi was both proud and scared.

**At the Academy,,,,**

A hundred people gathered to see their children graduate the academy. From a distance atop a building, Hiashi could see everyone with his Byakugan. He saw a girl in a tan jacket. He saw it was Hinata.

Hiashi smiled with pride when he saw the hidden leaf head-band around Hinata's neck, but he noticed something else. He noticed Hinata looking sympathetically in a certain direction. When he adjusted his vision he saw a blond boy sitting atop a swing under a tree. Unlike the other kids there, he had no headband.

_" The 4th's son?" _Hiashi thought. He looked back over to Hinata. _" Why would she be concerned over him?"_

**I had other things to worry about. Far graver things. Hinata was a Genin now. She had no choice, I wanted more than anything for her to be who she was but that was no longer an option. If she was going to survive on missions, she would have to do away her feelings of kindness. I just hope I would be ready to do what I had to next.**

Days Later...

" Very well I will take Hinata under my wing but...are you sure that is what you want?" Kurenai asked.

Hiashi angled his eyes slightly to his right to see Hinata's shadow on the other side of the wall.

" She is your first born and heir to your household. The life of a Genin can be brief and filled with death."

" Do what you will!" Hiashi put bluntly.

Kurenai was stunned.

" She could not even defeat her sister 5 years her junior. We have no need of her." Hiashi's eyes winced. His hands tightened around his kendo stick.

" If there is nothing further you may take your leave now."

" Hai." Kurenai said.

A moment later, he saw Hinata's shadow vanish.

moments later...

" Hanabi we are done for the day."

Hanabi bowed and took her leave. Hiashi went to his room and dropped his kendo stick clutching his vest. Tears began to streak down his face.

_" Hinata please...empty your love for me. Even resent me nothing more than a memory in the back of your mind. You have to do away with your feelings."_

Later, Hiashi took a visit to his wife's memorial grave.

" Hinata is a Genin now. I just thought you would want to know."

A moment of silence passes.

" My love, I wish you were here. I seem to be failing our children and there is nothing I can do." Hiashi continued. "I know if you were here, you would be able to handle this. You would have probably found a better solution than what I did today."

Months Later...

Hiashi was walking through the village. He looked up at the Hokage monument.

" Hiashi-sama!" Ko yelled jumping beside him.

" What is it?" Hiashi asked.

" It's Hinata-sama she's just been admitted to the hospital!" Ko said.

Later Hiashi was brought in by a nurse into Hinata's room.

" She had extensive internal damage, but she's stable now. But she is not conscious." The nurse said, she bowed and gave Hiashi some privacy.

Hiashi walked up slowly to Hinata's bed. Her mouth was covered by an oxygen mask while she had a monitor of her heart rate. Hiashi pulled a chair up beside the bed.

" I...I heard what happened..." Hiashi said. " That you fought against Neji to the end." Hiashi slid his hand under Hinata's on the bed. A tear slid down Hiashi's face. " I don't know if you can hear me Hinata, but you have to keep pushing. Please be strong."

Hiashi suddenly felt a grasp on his hand from Hinata. He saw her hand squeezing his fingers. Hiashi smiled. Suddenly Hiashi heard a knock at the door.

In walked the Hyuuga Elder." I heard what happened."

Later Hinata was awake.

" She should have expected this result when fighting Neji." The Hyuuga elder said.

_" For Gods sake she just woke up. Can't you spend 5 minutes without cutting her down." _Hiashi thought.

" Why didn't you withdraw?" Hanabi asked.

" I couldn't do that." Hinata said.

Hiashi turned his attention to her.

" I know very well what I am. An indecisive failure."

Hearing the words felt like a knife straight through Hiashi's heart.

" But...I want to become strong. I feel I can change, even just a little. That's how Naruto makes me feel. I never go back on my word, that is my ninja way."

Hiashi was stunned.

Later...

Hiashi was approached by another Hyuuga.

" Hiashi-sama, I think you may want to look at this." He said holding up a disk.

" What is this?" Hiashi asked.

We recorded the Chuunin preliminaries, you may wish to see Hinata-sama's battle with Neji."

Later, Hiashi was with the Hyuuga elder observing the footage. Hiashi could not believe this was Hinata. The video ended.

" So…." The Elder started. " What did you think you were showing us?" He said to the random Hyuuga.

The hyuuga was shocked. " I-I just wanted to show you because I thought Hinata-sama did well."

" She did…." Hiashi said.

" I associate "doing well" with winning. What I saw was a Main family member lose to a branch member. Dance around it all you want, she lost." The Elder said.

**After that, I watched the Chuunin exams. I wanted to see what made Naruto so special to my daughter. I had to say I was impressed by how he kept getting back up from Neji's attacks. But...upon seeing the 9 tails chakra be released I was astounded. And to think, this boy had almost flunked out of the ninja academy. After the invasion things began to settle down in the village. I was now training Neji and breaking taboo. The clan didn't have so much a problem with that considering his skill. What they did have a problem with however was when I also wanted to start training Hinata again, considering I was already breaking taboo.**

" Completely out of the question!" The elder said. " You should train the future head and the one who will one day protect the future head. We don't have time to waste on Hinata."

Hiashi looked to the elder, he then drifted his eyes downward. " Hinata...forgive me."

000000000000000000000000000000000

Last chapter coming very soon...

Hiashi's Life.


	3. Hiashi's Life

This is yet another attempt to show how Hiashi could still be viewed as a human being. Inspired by Naruto Shippuden episodes 389 and 390 AKA the Hyuuga Sisters special.

**BOLD** is Hiashi narrative.

This is Hiashi's perspective

00000000000000000000000000000000

**Since I was just a little boy, the Hyuuga clan had a destiny of hatred. I had never known anything else. **

(((Flashback)))

A 10 year old Hiashi sporting short hair stands before the council of Hyuuga elders and their judgemental eyes.

" Hiashi-sama, you are the successor of the clan Hyuuga. As such you must train your mind and body to bear this burden." The elder said.

" Hai."

Later, Hiashi is seen doing pushups in a dojo under his father's every watchful eye.

Hiashi is then seen walking through the courtyard, eyes from various Hyuuga locked on him.

**At first it was hard, having eyes on me the entire time, waiting for me to make a mistake, keeping me on my guard. But as time passed, I was grateful, it made me resiliant and strong. Then I met her.**

11 year old Hiashi looks down at the scarf knitted for him. The young girl only a year younger than him stood before him looking sat the floor embarrassed with her arms behind her back.

" For me?" Hiashi asked.

The girl smiled slightly as she nodded, her hair was the color of eggplant. her skin light.

" I see, so what do you wish for in return?" Hiashi asked.

The girl looked at him stunned. " N-nothing... I just wanted to give this to you."

" Yes I understand, but what do **you **want in return?" Hiashi asked.

" I have to go, please forgive me." The girl ran off embarrassed.

Hiashi looked down at the gift then looked back in the direction the girl had ran. He seemed confused.

**The first time something was done for me with no agenda in mind.**

Since then, Hiashi would watch the girl most times at a distance. He wanted to merely observe her. As he did, he noticed something much different about from other girls in his clan. He would always catch her smiling, not smiling only when he was around. To him she was a complete enygma.

When she caught him looking at her she would get embarrassed easily.

One day Hiashi simply approached her. " Hello." Hiashi said.

" Oh, Hiashi-sama, good afternoon." She said bashfully.

" I'm wearing your gift, see?" Hiashi pointed to the scarf around his neck.

" I'm glad you like it."

" I was wondering, would you like to accompnay me out to the courtyard?" Hiashi asked.

" I...I would like that."

**She was my first real friend. **

Hiashi and the girl were eating sushi for lunch. Hiashi accidentally ate a large portion of wasabi, his mouth was on fire, she gasped, he quickly reached for a glass of water realizing that only made it worse. She quickly got a glass of milk off another table as Hiashi was spazzing out.

He quickly accepted it. After he drank the milk he looked down deeply embarrassed. He angled his eyes at her to see how she was going to react.

She smiled merely rubbed his arm." Feel better?"

Hiashi looked confused. " I umm, yes, Arigato."

She giggled as she continued with lunch.

Hiashi, let out a slight chuckle though still embarrassed.

**Over time I began to slowly let my guard down around her. Days I felt anger or hatred towards another member of the clan she could lighten my heart instantly with her laugh or a playful tease. Of course she was the only one, I knew being relaxed around anybody else in the clan invited trouble.**

**Years later...**

" My son, you do not ask her to be your wife. I will simply arrange it." Hiashi's father said.

" No Oto-sama, I want her to want to marry me." Hiashi said.

**Luckily, she said yes.**

(((End Flashback)))

Time passed, Neji and Hanabi were in the courtyard training with Hiashi.

" Don't lose focus on their footwork, just…" Hiashi stopped when he saw Hinata walking on the porch.

Hinata was a little surprised, she had thought her father and the others would be training in the dojo today.

" Pardon me.." Hinata ran along the side out the front gate.

Hiashi watched her run off, his eyes dimmed in sadness.

Later, Hiashi was walking down the road. When he heard strikes against a post. He looked to see Hinata training away. Hiashi decided to watch for a little bit.

The next day...

Neji and Hiashi were having some tea on the porch.

" Neji, you're making excellent progress…"

" Arigato Hiashi-sama."

" You know, and this goes for anything I teach you. If you were to teach it to someone else, I would not be opposed to it." Hiashi said.

Neji was silent for a moment. He knew what Hiashi was getting at.

" I appreciate it Hiashi-sama."

Soon, Hiashi would often see Neji training with Hinata in the courtyard. He would often watch unbeknownst to them.

**Things were going very well at that point. Neji was up for Jonin and the Chuunin exams were right around the corner.**

At the Chuunin exams, Hiashi watched with anticipation to see Hinata's next match. He finally got his chance as he watched Hinata fight a Kumo nin from up in the stands.

The match seemingly ended as the Kumo nin fell on his back hard. Hinata swooped in to deliver a final blow, but she stopped suddenly.

_" Why did you stop!?" _Hiashi thought

Hinata saw that the Kumo nin was nearly unconscious He was raising his hand helplessy as if he had no vision. Hinata took a deep breath and deactivated her Byakugan.

Suddenly, the boy sprang to consciousness and ripped open a scroll sending numerous kunai and shuriken at her. Hiashi gasped.

Hinata dodged the weaponry just in time. However 2 skidded past her face and 3 just past her torso.

Hiashi sprang up. Hinata brought her foot up and kicked the Kumo nin in the stomach, finally incapacitating him.

" Winner! Hyuuga Hinata!" Said the proctor.

Hiashi stood frozen as if he had just seen a ghost.

Later that day Hiashi went through the compound looking for Hinata. He finally found her in the courtyard. Her face patched with a bandage where the kunai struck and her Chuunin jacket still in it's wrap beside her.

Hiashi walked onto the courtyard where Hinata sat on the porch ."WE NEED TO TALK!" Hiashi bellowed.

Hinata snapped to attention. " Of course Oto-sama." Hinata said.

Moments later Ko along with other surrounding Hyuugas could hear the shouts coming from Hiashi's study.

" Why didn't you finish him off!?" Hiashi yelled.

" I hesitated Oto-sama. He seemed disoriented. I thought I had won at that point." Hinata said.

" Hinata!" Hiashi clutched her shoulders. " Haven't you seen yet!?" Hiashi became emotional. Hinata was stunned. " Haven't you learned anything from your mother!?"

Ko looked toward the study, the look of shock evident on his face.

" There is no room in this world for compassion or kindness! Haven't you learned that yet!?"

Hinata stood frozen looking into her father's eyes.

" Never show your enemy kindness! Because you will receive none in return!" Hiashi yelled.

Hinata listened as her father continued.

**(((Flashback)))**

Hiashi, his wife and a dozen Hyuuga clansmen were in a secluded area.

" Ahh Hiashi-sama you made it I was beginning to think the Hyuuga clan wouldn't show." Said a man in a purple Kimono, his name Goetsu Kenjo of the Goetsu clan. A clan which rivaled the Hyuuga in both prestige and status. Behind him stood at least 20 Goetsu members.

" Well you made it a little hard not to Kenjo-sama." Hiashi said. " We were growing weary of a month of harassment."

Hiashi's wife calmed him by bringing her hand to his arm.

" Hiashi-sama let's cut to the chase. " The Hyuuga clan is not what it once was. I believe that you have gone soft."

" Oh is that what you believe? So how do you plan to react to this?" Hiashi asked.

" I'm glad you brought some adequate shinobi with you. I'm suggesting a friendly little match between one of your clansmen and one of ours."

"Hiashi-sama, please allow me!" Ko said.

" Ko, stand down." Hiashi's wife said. " Husband, we do not have to play their game. We can leave right now."

" Oh? And I thought you were the leader of the clan, tell me Hiashi are you afraid of your own wife?" Kenjo asked.

" Of course not but I do respect my wife." Hiashi said.

" I see, but do you respect her skill?"

" Without even a question." Hiashi said.

" I hear you're very soft spoken madam, I can see it now in fact. How does someone in your position command respect from her clansmen?"

"It is better to earn respect than to command it." She said.

" I see, well it would be interesting to see you earn respect here today from our clan. I would say testing the head mistress is a fine test of the strength of the women in your clan." Kenjo said.

From a distance leaning up against a tree, Hiashi's wife noticed a woman twirling a kunai, she had tan skin and sliver hair. She was also glaring daggers at the head mistress.

" Kenjo-sama. If you think I am going to ask my wife to fight one of you, then you are sorely mistaken. We are taking our leave." Hiashi said.

The Hyuuga began departing.

" Fair enough Hiashi-sama, you do have those 2 little girls at home you need to tend to. A shame you don't have what it takes to make a son."

Hiashi's wife stopped. The Goetsu clansmen had taken a step too far by mentioning her girls.

"Kenjo-sama. If you would like to test my skills I can accommodate you." She said.

" Honey."

" Well no, normally I don't fight women." Kenjo said. He looked over to the woman leaning against the tree. " However, Goetsu Mirato has not had a fight all week and has grown quite restless."

She walked up and looked Hiashi's wife up and down.

" Very well. But know this, if I win you are going to leave my family alone for good."

" Agreed." Kenjo said.

"Ko dear please get my attire." She said.

" No, you don't have to do this." Hiashi said.

" But I do. He was talking about our girls and I will not let that slide."

" I can't believe it. We are going to see head mistress fight." Some of the Main branch said amongst eachother.

Later in the day, Hiashi watched as his wife breathed heavily, a bruise on her cheek and her attire slashed on the side her Byakugan activated. her opponent was on both knees holding up a kunai at her as a means of defense. She seemed completely drained of strength and was doing all she could just to hold up the kunai.

She lunged at Hiashi's wife with all her strength, However, she grabbed the wrist holding the kunai and kicked her down to the ground. She stepped on her arm so she would not be able to get back up.

" Please..." The Goetsu kunoichi begged. " Please don't..."

" Do you give up?"

" Hai."

She deactivated her Byakugan.

" Well done Madam!" One of the Hyuuga called out.

She walked over toward Hiashi smiling.

The Goetsu nin slowly got up and looked at her clan as she breathed heavily. She then looked over at the Hyuuga with menacing eyes.

Hiashi took a deep breath of relief. " This is just another day to you isn't it?" Hiashi lectured.

His wife came toward him smiling . " Why so worried ? I told you I was gonna wi-HUGHH!" She bellowed.

Hiashi's eyes widened in disbelief, his wife fell forward into his arms. Seeing that 3 kunai sticking out of her back. "**NOOO! " **Hiashi screamed.

" Madam!" Ko yelled.

_**DISASTER plays in background...**_

Ko looked to see the Goetsu nin's arm extended, showing she had thrown the kunai.

The Goetsu clan was stunned " What did you do?" Kenjo asked.

"Madam!" The Hyuuga quickly came to her aid.

_" Both her lungs are punctured!" _Hiashi thought as he scanned her with his Byakugan.

" Hiashi..." His wife said slowly. "Take care...of our girls." she said smiling as blood escaped the corners of her mouth.

" NO NO NO NO!" Hiashi yelled. Her blood drenching all over his arms.

Hiashi looked over at the kunoichi, who did not seem very sorry for what she did.

**" SHE SHOWED YOU MERCY!" **Hiashi screamed as he clutched her tightly.

" Hiashi-sama! We must take her!" Ko said.

Later...

Hiashi was in the waiting room of the hospital, Hinata waiting beside him along with the rest of the Hyuuga.

The doctor came out . Words exchanged could not be heard but the doctor slowly shook his head as he looked at the ground.

Hiashi's face was completely pale as he turned and hugged Hinata tightly as she began to cry.

**(((End Flashback)))**

_**DESPAIR plays in background...**_

" Your mother showed compassion to her enemy and it got her killed!"

" You have to get past those feelings! They'll get you killed!" Hiashi's eyes began to well up." They'll get you killed Hinata!" His hands tightened around her shoulders.

It was then that Hinata realized. Her father was not scolding her, nor belittling her. He was pleading with her.

Hinata looked at her father. Her eyes gleemed with sadness.

" There is no room for it here! Compassion! Kindness! They are viewed as weaknesses in this world! You must leave such things behind if you expect to survive!"

" Your mother...was less than 5 feet away from me when it happened. If I had practiced heavier distrust, maybe I could have stopped it! Maybe your mother would still be alive!"

Hinata brought her hands up and held Hiashi's arms. She did not know that part. " It wasn't your fault Oto-sama."

Hiashi stayed still, seeing the sympathy Hinata had in her eyes towards him.

" Hinata! Don't waste your sympathy on me! After everything I've done you would be a fool to still love me!"

Hinata looked into his eyes. " I'm sorry…" She said. " It doesn't work that way."

Hiashi looked at her. " You're my father, and I'm always going to care about you."

" Hinata I cast you out! "

" Then why are you so concerned what I'm doing on the battlefield? Why did you call me in here if you don't care?"

Hiashi looked at her. He didn't know how to answer.

Hinata placed her head against her father's chest. He put his arms around her as he continued to cry.

(((Flash Forward)))

Hiashi walked down the ravages of what was Konohagakure.

" Yes it seems the only one who could deal with pain was Uzumaki Naruto. But when he was almost captured, Hinata stepped in and turned over the unfavorable situation we were in." The Leaf shinobi said.

" Hinata did all that ?" Hiashi tried maintaining his composure.

Later, they met up with elder who was injured in the attack.

Hiashi and Hanabi were walking down a corridor.

" It's time for you to think about your future Hinata." They heard someone say from a nearby room.

Hiashi stopped as well as raising his arm to have Hanabi stopped.

" What do you mean elder?"

" I mean its time for you to reclaim your birthright."

" But…"

" Hinata, with this skill set of yours, you can overtake your sister without much hassle. I spent a lot of time training her, I know what she's capable of. You can become head of the clan once again."

Hanabi's eyes widened. A deep scowl came across Hiashi's face.

" Elder, I appreciate the consideration…." Hinata started. Hiashi's mouth dropped slightly. " But I will do no such thing."

Both Hanabi and Hiashi were stunned.

" Nii-sama…" Hanabi whispered.

" Hinata why? You can reclaim it." The elder said

" Elder with all do respect. I didn't want to fight my sister last time and I won't fight her again."

" What about being head of the clan? "

"Elder….I really never believed the role suited me well. I really just wanted to make my father happy."

_"…..Hinata…." _Hiashi thought, not sure what to say.

" Besides, I would have to give-up my friends and team if I were to re-take the position, and I'm sorry but I can't do that."

" (sigh) very well." The elder walked out.

Hiashi was beside himself.

Later….

The elder was walking toward his sleeping quarters.

" Elder." Hiashi said casually as he entered.

" Hiashi-sama, what brings you by?"

" I just felt like seeing you. How's the arm?" Hiashi walked up to the elder.

The elder held up his injured arm a little " Should be fine in a f-"

The elder was cut off, Hiashi grabbed his broken arm and twisted it towards him. Causing the elder to writhe in agony.

" Hiashi, have you lost your mind?!"

" I heard every word you said to Hinata! Don't you have a shred of honor at all!?"

The elder looked at him.

" Of course not! You just stick by who the winner is right!?" Hiashi said. " I'm done letting you turn my family against each other! Now….**This** is what is going to happen. I am going to start training **both** my daughters, along with my nephew, and you and the council will **leave us alone.**

Later, he observed Hinata conversing with other shinobi including Neji and Naruto.

Hiashi smiled _" Hinata, you forged your own path. Words cannot describe how proud I am of you. You faced adversity but you overcame it. All because you followed your ninja way ."_

(((Flash Forward)))

Hinata brought her hand up and gently slapped Naruto.

From a distance Hiashi watched on.

"Neji nii-san just said, that you hold more than once life in your hands. Do you know what he meant? I'll never let my comrades die. Neither the words nor their conviction are lies. Because he was able to successfully store them in his heart, and live them out in the end."

Naruto listened as Hinata spoke.

"He did…it's not just you Naruto-kun, we all hold those words and feelings in our hearts. They're what bind our lives together and make us comrades. If we all give up and discard those words and feelings, Neji Nii-san's final act will have been for nothing."

" And that is when your comrades truly die. For you are then longer comrades! that's how I feel….."

Hiashi watched on as he listened to his daughter's words

" So, stand with me Naruto-kun…Because going back on one's word..is my ninja way too!"

Hiashi's fist tightened in inspiration by his daughter's words. Memories flooded back of Hinata reaching to hug her father when she was 6 to comfort him, training alongside her mother and father, and the development of her new jutsu._  
><em>

He looked ahead to see Naruto and Hinata holding hands as she became enriched in a red chakra.

_" Let's do it Hinata!" _Hiashi thought.

**Years Later...**

Hyuuga Hiashi held a baby in his arms as he rocked her back and forth as she was becoming fussy.

" Hmm...wait, Himawari-chan do you want to see something?" Hiashi asked.

He set the baby on the floor as he hovered over her. " meow meow meow meow..." Hiashi said as he did the kittyface that he used to do for Hinata. Himawari laughed out loud.

However, there was one thing Hiashi usually did that he forgot to do every time he did it, he forgot to check . He looked in front of him to see his 3 year old grandson Boruto looking at him weird.

" Ok grandson, how much ice cream is it going to take to keep this between us.

" Alot." Boruto said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thank you for reading. Please review. Also, I intend to send this fiction piece in to which ever studio animates the anime, merely as an idea for an episode, not word for word. So if anyone knows who and where to mail or email this to, any info would be appreciated.


End file.
